


killing for hire, killing for fun.

by sighingfawn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA Universe, M/M, Minor Character Death Mentioned, violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighingfawn/pseuds/sighingfawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ryan had a reputation before joining the Fake AH Crew. He was crewless, a ghost in the shadows who only appeared to kill and vanished before help or the police arrived.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	killing for hire, killing for fun.

**Author's Note:**

> this is v. short so thank you for reading!!  
> the whole kinda genera idea is that the Los Santos criminal world views ryan as a murderous psychopath or something.  
> it's like an insight.

Ryan had a reputation before joining the Fake AH Crew. He was crewless, a ghost in the shadows who only appeared to kill and vanished before help or the police arrived. His method, which only few knew, was always the same, a slit throat and a note pinned to the victim stating why they had been killed. The only thing people knew for certain about him was that you could try and hire him, or wait until the local scumbag you knew was killed.  
Ryan had decided early in his career that no matter how well the job paid, he would only accept it if the person asking for his helped deserved it. The meetings to hire him usually ended in disappointment for the crew or person trying to recruit him leading to many believing that Ryan was temperamental and the slightest thing would cause the deal to go wrong but despite killing hundreds, Ryan still had standards. He often worked only with small crews composed of runaway’s, kids who had nowhere to go and nothing to lose, bonding over the bad situation they found themselves in. The job’s never paid much but Ryan felt some satisfaction knowing that he was lending his name to those crews and that would provide them some protection, maybe even lead to them being able to afford better jobs themselves from the bigger crews.

\--

The media loved saying that Ryan killed for fun whenever a civilian turned up dead with a handwritten note tucked or pinned on them but Ryan did his research. In between jobs he would listen in bars and over the police scanner to stories of domestic abuse, rapes, cases of violence and victims of robberies who were good people in the city. Ryan would mark them down and follow them up, tracking who received justice and who slipped through into his choking grasp. He loved his city but hated how many scumbags made it their home. The police, while some of them still remained uncorrupt and honest, were often working for the larger crews which meant that many of the cases of domestic assault, beatings of innocent people and robberies on convenience stores whose owners where trying to make a living in the city, went unpunished and sometimes unreported. Ryan had lost count of how many times he had listened over the scanner and heard a car being sent to domestic situation and then leaving, despite them asking for an ambulance, asking for back up.  
The fake AH Crew were not the first crew to offer Ryan a place. They were the first crew, however, to tell him that they knew he only killed those who deserved it. He had stood in an empty parking garage as their leader, Geoff, explained that they wanted a safe city too, not just under their control but uncorrupted by the people in power, the bank managers who would turn down desperate people in need of loans so the other banks could raise the interest and leave these people worse off, working in tandem to control the lower class. Ryan listened while the only woman on their crew, Jack, told him that they knew most of the people whose life had become dedicated to greed and power but they needed help.  
The British one had spoken up from his hiding place behind Geoff. “Your help.” 

\--  
  
Michael, despite not speaking to Ryan until a few days after their meeting in the parking garage, was the first crew member in Ryan’s criminal career he ever saw cry. He had sat opposite Ryan two months after he had officially joined in the crew’s shared apartment at the kitchen table, eyelashes fluttering closed as he cried and spoke of the injustices of the city, of the world. The kid’s hands where on the table as he spoke, telling Ryan about places not far from Los Santos where people were being murdered by their police forces and nobody was helping. His tears had splashed onto the wood as he recalled an article he had read where the average time served in their city and the surroundings ones compared to other’s wasn’t nearly long enough for the crimes. Ryan watched, impassiveness masking his shock as Michael scrubbed at his eyes and his shoulders heaved.  
“It’s not fair Ry.” The nickname felt soothing and Ryan wanted to cry himself. “The world’s so fucked up and nobody is helping.”  
“We’re trying.”  
Michael shook his head. “Trying isn’t good enough. We have so much compared to others and it’s still not helping.”  
Michael reached over and grabbed his phone, almost knocking over his coffee cup. “People are being murdered and they’re covering it up.” His hand flailed as he gestured with his phone. “We’re never gonna be able to do anything to help.”  
Ryan reached over and grabbed his free hand that was still resting on the table and Michael’s movements slowed. “If we can change Los Santos, which we will, we can change the world. Change everything.”  
Michael’s fingers grabbed at Ryan’s. “Do you really think so?”  
Ryan nodded. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

\--

Ryan doesn’t kill anybody for the first three months of being in the Fake AH Crew, helping destroy the lives of criminals and politicians through the reforming justice system. He ends his Gavin described ‘murder break’ when another crew threatens to undo their work, trying to buy back the police’s protection. They arrange a meet and Ryan recognizes the well-built leader of the rival crew as somebody who tried to hire him a few weeks before he joined the Fake AH.  
“You joined a crew?” The man’s voice was unusually high and nasally, and Ryan could see Gavin struggle to contain his laughter.  
“My crew.” Geoff answered.  
The man had stopped looking at Ryan and turned to Gavin. “Are you laughing at me?”  
Gavin shook his head, mouth hidden behind his hand as his shoulders shook.  
Ryan watched as the men standing opposite them stretched and shifted, fingers finding hidden guns, watched as the leader’s face grew red as Gavin choked on his laughter.  
Ryan shoots the man between the eyes before anybody from his crew can react to his signal to kill Gavin.  
The rival crew scatters like frightened children and Ryan looks to Michael. “I’ve never killed anybody to protect my crew before.”  
“You’ve never had a crew before.” Michael replies, shoulders shrugging as he smiles.  
Ryan gestures to the body with his gun and deadpans. “Now you see why.”  
Geoff laughs loud and hard while Jack buries her face into Gavin’s once again shaking shoulders.  
 


End file.
